Saturday Night Out 4 Years Later
by RonisGirlSQ
Summary: It's 4 years later, let's see what Roni and Emma are up to?


4 Years Later

Smirking in the direction of the redhead that had just walked into her bar Roni looked over towards Emma who was standing just a few places down from were she was working the bar. Catching her eye when Emma looked her way she threw her a wink and blew her a kiss.

Standing just a few people away from Roni, Emma was waiting on Killian to finish mixing her drink. She was dancing next and she needed just a bit of alcohol to loosen herself up.

A lot has happened in the last four years. After that night in the bar. Emma and Roni officially started dating. A year into their relationship they moved in together. 2 years in they were engaged. 3 years in they were married. Now a year later and happy as can be Emma was about to surprise her wife for their 4-year anniversary. She was going to be dancing on-top of the bar with the help from Robin. He was going to get a chair from one of the empty tables, get it on top of the bar, and somehow manage to get Roni to sit in it. Only after she makes her jealous by giving someone else a lap dance first.

"Here ya are love."

"Thanks, Killy"

"Anytime love" Killian smiled "Ready to give her the surprise?"

"As ready as I'll ever be" she muttered into her drink before taking a long sip "Robin ready?"

"Of course. You know he's just as excited to do this than you."

Laughing Emma shook her head, "I swear, it's like he's the one married to her with how excited he was that I asked him."

Shaking his head Killian threw his head back in laughter, "if I didn't know he slept in the same bed as me every night I would have to agree with you."

Robin and Killian had finally gotten married 2 years prior, Emma and Roni were both ecstatic for their best friends.

Emma had grown really close to Robin over the last few years, sharing stories of being orphans as children and growing up in the foster system. Spending time together in the bar drinking while their partners worked behind the bar.

Smiling Emma shot her eyes over to where Roni was tending to a couple.

Roni felt eyes on her and looked up in the direction of Emma. When their eyes locked she gave her a soft loving smile before turning her attention back to the drinks in front of her.

Slamming back the rest of her drink, she shot Killian a wink. "Get your man and tell him it's game time. I've got to go to the office and change."

"Aye Ma'am."

Placing money down on the bar Emma stepped back and walked towards the side of the bar, quickly slipping under the door latched to keep people out. As she by passed Roni she quickly placed a kiss to her cheek and continued to the office.

Smiling when she felt the kiss Roni continued working. She wasn't surprised Emma was behind the bar, she did it often. Usually if they were busy she'd jump behind the bar and help, or she'd grab a tray full of drinks and serve the tables. Her bartenders and servers all knew who Emma was anyway, they'd all been there the first night they'd met. They'd shout their greetings to her and continue with what they were doing.

Emma shouted her greetings back as she entered the office and closed and locked the door, smirking to herself when she grabbed her duffle bag from the corner of the room. Opening the bag Emma took out her purple Roni's crop top. This was one of her favorite shirts, Roni's name was written directly across her breasts with the picture of the bars sign on it. Then pulled out her too short shorts. These shorts were Roni's favorites. Emma rarely wore them out, only when she wanted to tease Roni. Mainly they came out when they were home together, but she wanted to tease her love tonight, make her jealous, and she hoped that with the way that she was going to be dancing on her tonight, she'd be able to return the orgasm that Roni had given to her the first night they met.

Slipping out of her red cocktail dress and heels that she had on before, Emma laid it down carefully over the desk before pulling the new top on and smirked when it came right under her breast, she folded it carefully under her breast to make sure they wouldn't fall out of her top before pulling on her shorts. Grabbing her socks from the bag she slipped those on before pulling out her trusty black cowboy boots. Sliding them on Emma walked over to the full-length mirror and smiled brightly. This outfit always got to Roni, she never understood why, until she had asked Roni. Seeing my name written across your breasts just does something to me she had said in answer.

Shaking her head Emma took a deep breath and walked towards the door, hoping that Robin was successful in getting a male to join him on the bar-top. Of course, Robin knew to whisper that Emma was dancing for him, usually when someone said her name they wouldn't dare come anywhere near her, for fear of Roni's wrath, but she had given Robin instructions to explain what was going on and hopped that he was able to have someone agree.

Roni wasn't a jealous person, she was very comfortable in their relationship. They only way she was ever able to get Roni jealous was when it was a man that was either flirting with her, or trying to dance with her. She loved that about Roni, there was no one that was a threat to their relationship, she had told Roni that often, but it was very fun to tease Roni with men from time to time, and the sex afterwards? Let's just say she couldn't walk the next day and leave it at that. Roni knew what she was doing whenever she teased her like this, Emma would make sure the keep her eyes and do it blatantly in her eyesight, she'd always wink at her and bit her lip.

Stepping towards the door she shook the thoughts from her mind and smiled when she heard Robin's voice over the loud system in the bar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, you're in for a special treat tonight" Robin said from his perch on top of the bar, standing next to the man that had agreed to help them out. "This man is in for the night of is life! One of our very own has requested to be able to dance tonight, and he" he said pointing towards the man seated in the chair "is going to be on the receiving end of this dance."

Roni's head jerked up when she heard Robin's voice, she wasn't aware that someone was dancing for anyone tonight. Usually if anyone wanted to dance they had to clear it through her first. Shaking it off she continued to mix the drink in her hands.

Shouts rang out through the bar and Robin smiled before looking towards Roni, hoping she wasn't upset with him, but he knew once she caught sight of her wife, she wouldn't remember his involvement. At least he hoped so.

"Miss. Swan if you're ready" he called out and quickly jumped down from the bar top.

This time Roni's head jerked towards the end of the bar were her wife was standing. Groaning she bit her lip as she watched her climb up onto the bar.

Emma smirked in her wife's direction as she climbed up onto the bar and waited for the music to start up.

Running her eyes up and down Emma's body, Roni worked hard to not just pull her wife back down and demand that she doesn't dance for this man. Especially in the outfit that she was wearing. Her wife knew what this outfit did to her.

Emma looked towards the DJ booth and nodded her head, indicating that she wanted the music to go ahead and start, she knew the look in her wife's eyes, she was seconds away from pulling her ass back off the bar and telling her she wasn't going to be dancing.

When Pitbulls 'It's Going Down' started Emma smirked and began her dance. Starting out with simple line dance moves, she made sure to exaggerate some of the hip movements, solely for the benefit of her wife, who was now standing directly behind her. Flipping her hair around Emma looked over her shoulder, directly into Roni's eyes. Throwing her a wink she bit her bottom lip as she sauntered up to the seated man.

His hands had fisted around the seats edge as she walked towards him, she winked at him before starting to dance directly in front of him. Turning her back towards the man she locked eyes with her wife again before slowly sliding her hips left to right, dragging her fingers around her neck then through her hair.

Roni watched entranced as her wife danced. She's always know she was a great dancer. She knew she was seductive when she danced. What was surprising her though, was the fact that it looked her wife was about to give some man a lap dance. Something that she didn't even knew her wife could do. But also in the 4 years they had been together, she hadn't been treated to one of her own. Biting back her jealousy on a low growl.

Laughing to her left caught her attention. Snapping her eyes in the direction she rolled them before turning and sneering towards the redhead in front of her. "Zelena," she bit out.

"Roni" she bit right back, "seems like your wife is pretending to be someone else's again, at least she's wearing her rings time."

Roni smirked at Zelena and held up her left hand, showing off her rings as well. "As am I."

"Still looks like she wants to be pretending she isn't fucking you." Zelena said nodding in the direction of Emma and the man she was dancing for.

Cutting her eyes back in the direction of her wife, Roni bit her lip to hold in the growl again. Her wife was now straddling this man's waist and rolling her body towards him, very close to his crotch, and the now obvious bulge in his pants.

A delighted laugh escaped Zelena's mouth as she watched the way Emma danced, "Think I can get her to dance for me like that?" she teased.

Smirking in Zelena's direction, Roni winked at her. "I'm sure she would if you asked her, just remember she comes home with me every night."

"She may, but I'm sure I can get her to cum before you even get her home tonight."

"We shall see."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Turning her back towards the man once again Emma looked towards Roni. She bit her lip to keep the growl in that wanted to escape her throat. Of course, Zelena was here tonight. Smirking she shook her head and let her eyes drift back over to her wife.

Feeling the gaze again, Roni took her eyes off Zelena and glanced up to find sea green eyes staring into hers. Biting her lip, she let her eyes trail down Emma's body before trailing up again. Pupils blown she caught her wife's gaze and smirked.

Biting her own bottom lip Emma held her wife's gaze as she trailed her right hand up over her breast and into her hair, while her left trailed down and hooked into the top of her shorts slowly pulling on the belt loop to show off more of her skin to Roni.

Hearing the crowd screaming Roni smirked and let her eyes zero in on the waistline of her wife's shorts. They were lower from Emma's pulling and she let her tongue glide along her lip as she envisioned climbing up onto the bar and licking that tantalizing skin now on display.

Watching Roni, Emma felt a shiver trail down her spine at the positively feral gleam that had taken over her wife's eyes. Biting her lip, she turned back around to face the man and straddled him once again. She knew this was going to get on her wife's nerves the second she did it. This was the plan all along. Once this was done she knew her wife would be up on the bar and taking this mans seat. She was going to warm him in just a second. Of course, the guy knew what was going on in the first place though, so she didn't feel to guilty about using him.

Sitting down in his lap Emma leaned forward and placed her lip's up against his ear. "Place one hand on the small of my back" she whispered and smiled when she felt him obey, "the other right under my neck" she added as she rolled her hips for his benefit. Feeling the mams hardness against her ass she bit back and disgusted face before once again whispering, "Now stand. I'm going to wrap my legs around your waist, you're going to drop me back and spin me. By the time we finish the move, Roni should be in the seat. Thank You for doing this. Remember drinks are free for you the rest of the night."

Roni watched as her wife danced on this man, her jealousy growing by the minute. This was the only thing that could make her jealous. Emma knew this, which meant her actions were deliberate. At least he isn't touching her she thought before sliding a beer across the bar towards the couple she was serving. Glancing back up she couldn't contain the growl that found its way from her throat this time. Thought to soon her brain supplied as she watched the man put his hands on her wife. Gasping as she watched the man lift Emma up and into his arms as Emma wrapped her legs around this man's waist. Throwing the rag, she had in her hand down she made her way down towards the seat the man had been occupying.

Robin smirked towards Killian when he saw Roni stalking down towards them. "Get her up on the bar babe."

Killian glanced up and locked eyes with a furious Roni, biting his lip to contain the smirk that wanted to break across his face. "Aye love, where yah going?"

Glancing at her best friend Roni growled low in her throat, "His hands are on my wife" she bit out.

Throwing his hands up in a sign of surrender Killian nodded before watching as Emma dropped back in the mans arm as he began to spin her.

Roni shot her eyes back towards her wife and growled again. She was going to kill her wife.

"Get up there and put a stop to it love."

Roni shot Killian a look before looking towards a grinning Robin, "She did this on purpose, didn't she?"

Nodding, Robin couldn't contain his glee. "You know she did. It's one of your anniversary gifts."

Softening Roni smiled fondly towards her wife. "God's I love that woman" she muttered before looking back towards her friends.

Smirking Robin and Killian watched Roni soften at hearing that. "Get up there boss lady."

Shaking her head Roni bit her lip and hoisted herself up onto the bar and sat in the chair the man had been in. Hearing the shouting getting louder when she sat, smirking towards the crowd.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hearing the crowd cheering louder she knew her wife was now on the bar. Smirking she rolled her body up into the man's arms and looked over his shoulder at her now smirking wife, occupying the seat he had been in. "Thanks for this Pete" she whispered into his ear.

The man nodded and kissed her cheek, "Go get her. Happy Anniversary you two" he murmured back to her before turning and walking towards Roni. He smiled at her before placing Emma onto her lap. Leaning down he kissed her cheek also, "Happy Anniversary Roni, she's all yours."

Nodding Roni smiled, "Thanks Pete."

Emma smirked and watched as the man climbed down off the bar before glancing towards Robin and winking.

Robin walked towards his phone and paused the song that Emma had been dancing to.

Emma got up from Roni's lap and turned towards the crown and smiled. "Let's give Pete a big hand for doing this for me. Brave man right there" she laughed. The crowd erupted into cheers for him, smiling she looked towards her wife and smiled. "As many of you guys know it's Roni's and mine four-year anniversary today" she called out over the cheering "So I decided to surprise my wife by doing a small dance for her. But I had to tease her just a bit first," she grinned before glancing at Roni and winking.

Shaking her head Roni smiled fondly at her wife.

"So, as you can tell I will be giving a similar dance to my wife. Only she's allowed to touch more than Pete did" she joked.

"Damn right I am"

Laughing Emma nodded and turned to her wife, before looking over at Robin and nodding.

Robin smirked and hit play on the song that Emma wanted to dance to for Roni.

When Haliee Steinfelds 'Starving' started Emma smiled wider before looking back towards her wife.

The grin on Roni's face as Emma sauntered to her was unstoppable. Emma knew precisely what to do to get her into a frenzy, as she placed Roni's thumbs in the waistband of her cutoffs. Her dancing always did this but it had never been just like this. Not in the bar, at least. Roni could feel the silkyness of her skin and pulled her back so her moves brushed every bit of her body.

Watching them you wouldn't realize they were in the middle of a packed bar. Not with the way Roni lost herself in running her hands up Emma's taunt abdomen and over her barely covered breasts. Her gestures shouting to the rooftops, mine. Everyone knew it, but tonight they saw it in an entirely new light.

Emma threw her head back relishing in the attention that Roni was lavashing her body with. Resting her hands on the back of the chair. Emma let her wife have free reign to her body as she grinded down into her hips.

Smiling widely Roni trailed her hands back down before gripping her wife's hips and pulling them closer to her own as she grinded. Holding her close and flexing her fingers possessively around the smooth skin under her hands.

"We'll be charged with indecency if we carry on like this," Roni hissed, unable to keep her hands from carrying her out desires.

"Sorry folks, shows over," Emma said, hopping from her wifes lap and to the ground below. Assisting Roni on her way down and leading them towards the office. There was an entirely different show planned in here.

"Excuse me, can I get a dance?" A familiar voice called out right before they made it through the door to the office.

Turning with a sneer Roni eyed Zelena standing on the other side of the bar with a shit eating grin on her face.

Rolling her eyes Emma huffed before stalking closer to the redhead. Placing her hands flat against the bar she leaned into Zelena's personal space, "Not in your dreams," she ground out.

Smirking Roni walked up behind Emma and snaked her hands around her waist, pulling her back flush against her front. Resting her chin on her shoulder.

"That's bullshit. You danced with that Pete guy. I want my dance now."

"You heard the lady. Obviously you still haven't learned your manners," Roni said with a smirk and nuzzle behind Emma's ear. "She's done dancing for the night Zelena, why don't you go find some other poor unsuspecting girl to torment and leave MY wife alone."

Sneering Zelena narrowed her eyes at both woman in front of her.

Huffing Emma leaned in closer to Zelena's personal space, briefly leaving the warmth of her wife's body. Turning her head to the side Emma let her lips ghost over the redheads ear, teasing, "I don't know what you think you are accomplishing here," she whispered "but the only thing you're really doing is ensuring that my wife ravishes me harder then she already attended to do," she added with a teasing nip to the other woman's ear.

Smirking at the look on the woman's face she trailed her hands down Emma's body before slipping her hands into the back pockets of her short's giving a playful squeeze. She knew that Emma would moan at the touch, she was counting on it. She wanted to show Zelena that only she got to do this to her wife. She was the only one to make her feel like this.

Feeling the squeeze Emma moaned softly into Zelena's ear. Not being able to control it with the way her wife's hands were squeezing her possessively.

Hearing the moan Zelena closed her eyes and had to bit back a moan of her own. She knew Roni was doing this to tease her. She also knew it was time to back away. She could admit defeat when needed. "Whatever," she said breathlessly before spinning on the spot and stalking across the bar.

Grinning in triumph Roni took ahold of Emma's hips and spun her around. Quickly grabbing her under her ass and lifting her up onto the bar again.

Wrapping her legs around Roni's waist Emma drew her close and leaned down for a kiss.

Roni smiled up at her wife before moving back just out of reach of Emma's lips. "Either we go in the office and finish what you started, or we are going home" she whispered seductively.

"Office" Emma answered quickly.

Smirking Roni slid her hands under her wife and lifted her again, carrying her to the office door and pinning her against it for a second. Turning her head she locked eyes with Killian. "No one comes in this door. "

"Aye Ma'am," he answered with a smirk.

"Good man," she answered with a wink.

Laughing delightedly. Emma gripped the door handle and twisted.

Stumbling forward Roni shot her wife a glare, squeezing the ass in her hands. "Eager dear?"

"Very," she whispered into Roni's ear before nipping playfully. "My wife wants to fuck me."

Moaning at the response Roni moved fully into the room before slamming Emma against the door to close it. "You're damn right I do."


End file.
